Alergia
by Coxksept
Summary: -Chūya, no creo que eso sea alergia. -¿Entonces, cómo explicas los síntomas? -Supongo que es algo peor, es una enfermedad...


Alergia

Cerró la puerta dejándose caer detrás de ella. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia su cama, estaba bastante cansado, los entrenamientos le dejaban exhaustos y más el día de hoy que su compañero lo había abandonado y no le quedó más que soportar los castigos por su cuenta.

-Así que aquí estabas.-soltó un poco molesto al ver un bulto en la cama contraria. -A Mori no le agradó el hecho de que faltaras a la práctica.

Esperó alguna respuesta del contrario pero nada, únicamente se removió un poco mas no habló.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije, Chūya? -Se acercó un poco para ver que era lo que hacía el menor, incluso trató de descubrir su rostro que estaba oculto entre las sabanas, pero cuando lo intentó el otro se aferró aún más a ellas. -Oye, ¿estás bien?

Le extrañaba esa actitud, por lo general el pelirrojo era muy activo, nunca se perdía una práctica de acondicionamiento físico y mucho menos cuando sabía que sería Mori quien la impartiría, pero el día de hoy no sólo se había negado a ir a entrenar, sino que no había salido de su habitación en lo absoluto.

Chūya simplemente asintió y se aferró a la que ahora era su guarida. En respuesta, Dazai se acercó aún más para descubrir su rostro. Al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues su cara estaba ligeramente roja, incluso sus orejas lo estaban y podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó un poco preocupado. Acercó su mano a la frente del menor y después de un rato hizo el mismo gesto, pero ahora tocando su rostro. -Hmmmm...no parece ser que tengas fiebre.

-Alergia...-murmuró quedamente atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. -Creo que es alergia.

-¿Alergia? Pero si tú no eres alérgico a nada, no creo que sea eso.

-¡S-sí lo es! -exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie y saliendo de su cama. -¡Y todo es tú culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? Que yo sepa, no te he hecho nada malo, por lo menos no hoy.

-No es que hayas hecho algo, simplemente soy alérgico a ti, eso es todo. -rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta tratando de salir de ese lugar, pero no pudo hacerlo, Dazai fue más ágil y lo detuvo antes de que llegara a tomar la perilla. Por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.

-¿A qué te refieres, Chūya? -se acercó un poco más hasta quedar frente a él, tomándolo por los hombros. -No te dejaré ir hasta que me expliques.

Le miró fijamente tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, su mirada era tan intensa que el otro optó por evadirla, viendo hacia otro lado. Al hacer esto, el castaño sonrío, había ganado el duelo y era hora de obtener su recompensa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué es mi culpa?

-L-lo que pasa es que no puedo estar cerca de ti...-los nervios comenzaban a traicionarle, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y su sonrojo se intensificaba. Trató de calmarse para poder explicarle bien la situación, respiró hondo y continuó. -Verás, cuando estoy contigo mi corazón se acelera, siento un nudo en la garganta y mi estómago parece ser acuchillado.

Esperó para ver la reacción del otro pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, así que prosiguió. -T-también...mi mente se queda en blanco y empiezo a decir tonterías, no sé cómo debo de comportarme o qué decir y lo peor es que sólo me pasa contigo. Por eso te digo que soy alérgico a ti.

Dazai se quedó pensativo un poco más y sólo atinó a sonreír tiernamente, ya sabía de qué se trataba. -Dime, ¿desde cuándo tienes esos síntomas?

-Desde hace...-comenzó a recordar la primera vez que se sintió de esa manera y lo mucho que le desconcertó. -Poco más de un mes.

-Ya veo. -Sonrió de manera maliciosa, tenía la respuesta perfecta. -¡Ay Chūya, Chūya, Chūya! -gritó exagerando sus movimientos. -Eso no es alergia, ¡No seas tonto!

-¿Ah no? -soltó amargamente, molesto por la reacción del otro.

-¡Claro que no! -el pelirrojo se alegró al oír eso pero el gusto le duró poco, en cuanto escuchó la respuesta completa de su compañero, su cuerpo se tensó. -Es una enfermedad, y hasta donde yo sé, no tiene cura.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, no quería morir tan joven, no era justo que le pasara eso a él siendo solamente un niño de 12 años. -¿V-voy a morir? E-eso no puede ser, no quiero dejar este mundo aún. ¡Todo es tu culpa! -Trató de contener el llanto, pero una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Al ver esto, el mayor decidió ponerle fin a su pequeña broma.

-Tranquilízate. -pidió alzando las manos en son de paz. -Yo nunca dije eso, hay una cura. -sentenció seriamente.

Chūya se calmó un poco y dejó que el otro le explicara, haría lo que fuera para curarse de esa enfermedad. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-El tratamiento es sencillo, pero sólo puede dártelo la persona que te ha contagiado, en este caso soy yo, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí. -confiaba ciegamente en sus palabras.

-Entonces lo primero es que cierres los ojos Chūya y trata de relajarte mientras lo haces.

-¿Qué clase de tratamiento es ese? -cruzo los brazos ya no tan convencido de lo que Dazai le decía.

-Tú sólo hazlo, yo sé lo que hago.

-No me digas que también estás enfermo de eso. -Obedeció a pesar de seguir dudando del mayor. -Eso es una tontería.

-Desde hace tiempo que lo estoy, y ¿sabes qué? También es tu culpa. -murmuró acercándose al rostro de su compañero. -Porque tú me contagiaste.

El menor no pudo objetar, sus labios quedaron sellados junto con los del castaño. En cuanto sintió que ambos se unían su corazón volvió a acelerarse y todo su ser tembló, pero también una enorme felicidad le invadió y simplemente correspondió a aquel casto beso como pudo.

-Chūya, ¿ya sabes de qué estamos enfermos? -se separaron un poco, únicamente para ver las bellas facciones del otro.

-Creo que sí...-admitió atrayéndolo nuevamente a él para abrazarle. -Ambos estamos enfermos amor.


End file.
